Sleep quality is one of the most important factors in living a healthy life. Good sleep regulates hormone production (growth hormone & melatonin), decreases stress, improves memory, and increases overall happiness. Unfortunately, due to the demands of the modern society, people are not getting enough quality sleep. This negatively impacts all aspects of life, from personal to professional.
According to research, wearing an eyeshade to create total darkness can increase melatonin production, which leads to improved sleep quality and prolonged deep sleep. However, conventional eyeshades cannot be adjusted according to individual face shape and head size, which creates discomfort and can let light leak through. Thus, an improved eyeshade that's adjustable and customizable is needed in the market.
In view of this, the inventor studied various technologies and created an effective solution in the present disclosure.